


Perhaps the Stars

by areyouarealmonster



Series: Oculus [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/pseuds/areyouarealmonster
Summary: Just a tiny ficlet, set in my Oculus-verse! Takes place at the beginning of Chapter 17 ofOculus. Ruth gave me the prompt "stargazing," which was too cute and I had to do it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruthc93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthc93/gifts).



Raymond gets back to S.T.A.R. Labs late one night to find Leo in a lounge chair on the roof of the building. 

 

“Cisco said I might find you here,” Raymond says as his greeting. 

 

Leo looks over, taking in Raymond’s dark suit, the phone still in his hand. “I wasn’t expecting you for a while. You said you’d be late at a meeting. I didn’t know when you’d be back.”

 

“It is late, it’s like ten.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Raymond walks over, perching at the end of the chair. “What are you doing up here?”

 

Leo points at the stars, and Raymond lets out a small chuckle. “Also, it’s nice out here.”

 

“It’s cold,” Raymond tells him, and they both laugh. “Of course, you like that.”

 

“I do.” Leo grins at him. “But, if you’re _chilly_ …” He shifts over and holds out his arms. Raymond takes the hint and curls up on the lounge chair, his front pressed flush against Leo’s side. 

 

“So,” Raymond says, “stargazing, huh?”

 

“Mmm,” Leo replies, tucking his hand under the back of Raymond’s suit jacket to untuck the button-down underneath and place his hand directly on the skin of Raymond’s waist.

 

Raymond squirms. “Hey, your hand is cold!”

 

“Comes with the territory,” Leo murmurs, and Raymond laughs at him. 

 

“Really? A Captain Cold joke?”

 

Leo smiles. “I’ll never stop.”

 

Raymond makes a happy noise, settling in. He follows Leo’s gaze, up to the stars. “Find any fun constellations?”

 

“Not really looking for any in particular. Just, I don’t know, enjoying the open space.”

 

Raymond’s hand slides up Leo’s chest to rest on his collarbone. “Still feeling cooped up at S.T.A.R. Labs?”

 

“A bit,” Leo says. “Better now that you’re here, and that I can leave the lab more. Still, the city feels a bit…”

 

“Small?” Raymond finishes.

 

“Yeah, small.” Leo tears his eyes away from the night sky to look over at his boyfriend. “Stifling.”

 

“I know the feeling.”

 

“How was work?” Leo asks.

 

“Stifling,” Raymond responds, with a cough of a laugh. “Can you hurry up and get your powers under full control so we can go back on the Waverider?”

 

“Shut up,” Leo says, pushing gently at Raymond’s shoulder. “I haven’t decided if I want to go back yet.”

 

Raymond cranes his neck up to gently kiss Leo’s jaw. “What else are you gonna do?” he asks, lips pressed against Leo’s skin. 

 

“You’re a billionaire, Raymond. We could go anywhere, do anything.”

 

“Would you be happy, though?” Raymond asks. “Not using your powers, not saving the world on a daily basis? Living out a mundane life?”

 

“What if it was a mundane life in a _mansion_  in _Paris_?” Leo asks, teasing.

 

Raymond doesn’t take the bait. “You’d seriously be happy with that?”

 

Leo sighs. “Probably not.”

 

“No,” Raymond says. “Even before you became a _hero_ , yes a hero, don’t roll your eyes, it was always about the rush for you. You told me that. It’s the thrill, the adrenaline pounding in your ears. Where can you get more of than than on the Waverider?”

 

Leo is silent for a minute, thinking, staring up at the stars. “I was thinking about Doctor Who,” he says, finally. “About the stars going out.”

 

“I love that arc!” Raymond says, and Leo shushes him.

 

“I know,” he says. “You’ve made me watch it like five times.”

 

“Once!”

 

“Twice,” Leo corrects him. “ _Anyway_ , as much as I hate to admit it, you’re right. I…I want to stop the stars from going out.”

 

Raymond sits up, almost falling off the chair. “You want to go back on the Waverider?” he asks, excitedly. 

 

Leo catches him, laughing. “Yeah, Raymond. I guess I do.”

 

Raymond’s smile dims the stars with its glow, and Leo feels himself grinning back. He forgets about all the constellations in favor of kissing Raymond’s beautiful smile, forgets about the night sky with Raymond’s body pressed against him.

 

Who needs the stars, when the love of your life is wrapped in your arms?

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely stole the title from Ada Palmer's _Too Like the Lightning_. It's a chapter title, but also will be the title of book four of the series so...it was too good not to steal. (Also that book is too good to not read)


End file.
